Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls/Gallery
ScreenCaps Cold Open S2e20 bust into the Shack.png S2e20 ready to defend.png S2e20 twins hesitate.png S2e20 Grunkle Stan!.png S2e20 Stan shocked.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 reunited.png S2e20 I thought I lost you.png S2e20 Soos glomp hug.png S2e20 Soos in tears.png S2e20 been practicing.png S2e20 Wendy glomp hug.png S2e20 we missed you.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 what's everyone doing here.png S2e20 lilliputtians.png S2e20 lilliputtians underfoot.png S2e20 monsters here.png S2e20 potato sack Pacifica.png S2e20 even in a potato sack.png S2e20 still look better than you.png S2e20 want num nums.png Refugees in the Shack S2e20 Soos Wendy Mabel and Dipper.png S2e20 possum breath.png S2e20 Key.jpg S2e20 we're good here.png S2e20 survivors.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel celebrate.jpg S2e20 The twins have won.png Room with a view S2e20 Outside the Fearamid.png S2e20 Fading gold status.png S2E20 Unfrozen Ford.png S2e20 let me go.png S2e20 Ford lost.png S2e20 Bills penthouse.png S2e20 Bills penthouse2.png S2e20 can't walk.png S2e20 Ford's stuck.png S2e20 Bill'll meet Ford again.png S2e20 don't know where.png S2e20 don't know when.png S2e20 where am I.png S2e20 At the top.png S2e20 Ford's drink.png S2e20 Bill drinks.png S2e20 comfortable.png S2e20 live sofa.png S2e20 You need me.png S2e20 Bill's makeover.png S2e20 controling space.png S2e20 matter.png S2e20 and time.png S2e20 getting back to normal.png S2e20 tight chains.png S2e20 evil martini.jpeg S2e20 flat.png S2e20 liberated.png S2e20 Bill's plan.png S2e20 Bill's stuck.png S2e20 law of weirdness.png S2e20 won't help Bill.png S2e20 just listen.png S2e20 Bill broke it.png S2e20 Bill Earth.png S2e20 Bill has an idea.png S2e20 Bill drawing.png S2e20 attack of the 5000 ft triangle.png S2e20 happy planet.png S2e20 lava filling.png S2e20 Bill flies.png S2e20 Planet Teeth.png S2e20 Planet Pyronica.png S2e20 Planet Xanthar.png S2e20 Planet Tennis.png S2e20 Fordy Lordy.png S2e20 just like us.png S2e20 I need your help.png S2e20 insane.png S2e20 insane ether way.png S2e20 going to Ford's mind.png S2e20 Rules.png S2e20 Bill float.png S2e20 Bill's back.png S2e20 Ford Shake.png S2e20 chained again.png S2e20 Ford chained.png S2e20 making him talk.png Building the Robot S2e20 looting the junkyard.png S2e20 Pony Fancy.png S2e20 take back the falls flag.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 Soos tiger sweater.png S2e20 creatures in sweaters.png S2e20 Pacifica shivering.png S2e20 Pacifica llama sweater.png S2e20 not gonna like it.png The Mortals Fight Back S2e20 Bill's mockery.png S2E20 Bill's angry.png Rescue Party Inside the Fearamid S2e20 throne.png S2e20 determination.png S2e20 Corduroy reunion.png The Zodiac S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 second cave painting.png S2e20 Journal 2.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 an excuse.png S2e20 I will.png S2e20 Bill vs the Shack.png S2e20 unprotected leg.png S2e20 nice work with the heel.png S2e20 hold hands.png The Zodiac Destroyed S2e20 my hair.png S2e20 ready to fight.png S2e20 you should be scared.png S2e20 captive 1.png S2e20 captive 2.png S2e20 decoration.png Bill vs. The Pines S2e20 too late for your friends.png S2e20 trapping Dipper and Mabel.png S2e20 kids!.png S2e20 trapped.png S2e20 not too late for them.png S2e20 don't do it.png S2e20 I see everything.png S2e20 spraypaint in the eye.png S2e20 just regenerated that.png S2e20 I know that hurts.png S2e20 multiple times.png S2e20 trust us.png S2e20 twin power.png S2e20 Bill demon form.png The Ultimate Sacrifice S2e20 Bill has the twins.png S2e20 eenie.png S2e20 meenie.png S2e20 minee.png S2e20 Wait!.png S2e20 I surrender.png S2e20 good choice.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel released.png S2e20 Stan and Ford.png S2e20 still can't get along.png S2e20 one of the Stans held down.png S2e20 one condition.png S2e20 don't do it Ford.png S2e20 determined.png S2e20 silhouettes.png S2e20 it's a deal.png S2e20 ready to make the deal.png S2e20 deal made.png S2e20 Bill turns to stone.png S2e20 Bill separated.png S2e20 reality in black and white.png S2e20 Bill laughing.png S2e20 Bill excited.png S2e20 sad face.png S2e20 Bill in the pupil.png S2e20 Bill in his mind.png S2e20 finally here.png S2e20 only one door.png S2e20 Ford cleared his mind well.png S2e20 not Ford.png S2e20 finger gun.png S2e20 WHAT!.png S2e20 I do a good impression.png S2e20 Stan reveals the truth.png S2e20 can't tell us apart.png S2e20 welcome to my mind.png S2e20 outside the mindscape.png S2e20 Ford revealed.png S2e20 memory erasing gun.png S2e20 Stan trapped in his mind.png S2e20 erase Stanley Pines.png S2e20 aiming the gun.png S2e20 Ford wincing.png S2e20 can't look.png Erasing Bill S2e20 Bill realizes the trick.png S2e20 the deal's off.png S2e20 door slam.png S2e20 door on fire.png S2e20 flames spreading.png S2e20 Bill trapped by flames.png S2e20 Stan lounging.png S2e20 shrunken heads.png S2e20 memory erase plan.png S2e20 pretty clever.png S2e20 flames lick higher.png S2e20 owl clock 1.png S2e20 owl clock 2.png S2e20 owl clock 3.png S2e20 wasn't using the space.png S2e20 let me out.png S2e20 powers fail.png S2e20 why isn't it working.png S2e20 Bill freaking out.png S2e20 turn around.png S2e20 looming Stan shadow.png S2e20 Bill turned.png S2e20 Stan is mad.png S2e20 you made one mistake.png S2e20 messed with my family.png S2e20 Bill panics.png S2e20 I'll give you anything.png S2e20 money.png S2e20 fame.png S2e20 riches.png S2e20 your own galaxy.png S2e20 Bill still pleading.png S2e20 Bill still looks normal.png S2e20 normal Bill.png S2e20 squish 1.png S2e20 squish 2.png S2e20 eye extending.png S2e20 bubble eye.png S2e20 bubble eye 2.png S2e20 normal again.png S2e20 sad eye.png S2e20 disjointed static.png S2e20 distorted static.png S2e20 disjointed static 2.png S2e20 sad eye 2.png S2e20 red Bill.png S2e20 red Bill 2.png S2e20 red Bill growing.png S2e20 red Bill growing 2.png S2e20 red Bill huge.png S2e20 red Bill disjointed.png S2e20 red Bill pixelated.png S2e20 red Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 angry Bill.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 1.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 2.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 3.png S2e20 Bill melted.png S2e20 black eye squirming.png S2e20 red Bill bubbling.png S2e20 metallic pyramid.png S2e20 metallic pyramid doubled.png S2e20 metallic pyramid with arms.png S2e20 heads rotating.png S2e20 crumbling 1.png S2e20 crumbling Bill disjointed.png S2e20 crumbling Bill pixelated.png S2e20 crumbling 2.png S2e20 crumbling 3.png S2e20 crumbling 4.png S2e20 pink Bill.png S2e20 pink Bill 2.png S2e20 pink Bill 3.png S2e20 pink Bill 4.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 3.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 4.png S2e20 pink Bill disjointed.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 5.png S2e20 blue Bill.png S2e20 blue Bill disjointed.png S2e20 green Bill pixelated.png S2e20 green Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 orange Bill.png S2e20 orange Bill disjointed.png S2e20 purple Bill.png S2e20 purple Bill pixelated.png S2e20 purple Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 six arms disjointed.png S2e20 six arms.png S2e20 six arms pixelated.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 1.5.png S2e20 six arms 2.png S2e20 six arms disjointed 2.png S2e20 six arms blue disjointed.png S2e20 black Bill pixelated.png S2e20 six arms white eye.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 2.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 3.png S2e20 blue Bill pixelated.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 4.png S2e20 red eye.png S2e20 red eye pixelated.png S2e20 red eye 2.png S2e20 red eye 3.png S2e20 red eye 4.png S2e20 reaching forward.png Bill is Defeated S2e20 photo on the table.png S2e20 family photo.png S2e20 looking at the photo.png S2e20 Stan smiling at the picture.png S2e20 good for something.png S2e20 Stan engulfed by flames.png S2e20 memory erasing gun still on.png S2e20 Dipper shocked.png S2e20 job finished.png S2e20 Ford sad.png S2e20 Stan still out.png S2e20 gun dropped.png S2e20 Pines twins in the throne room.png S2e20 tapestries.png S2e20 human again.png S2e20 Fearamid and the floating cliffs.png S2e20 looming demons.png S2e20 Paci-Fire and Pyronica.png S2e20 goodbye Paci-Fire.png S2e20 goodbye Pyronica.png S2e20 goodbye Teeth.png S2e20 Keyhole sucked in.png S2e20 Louis CK getting pulled.png S2e20 amorphous shape getting pulled in.png S2e20 Hectorgon going.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel looking around.png S2e20 Fearamid breaks down.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 reflection in glasses.png S2e20 rift view from below.png S2e20 Fearamid collapsing.png S2e20 rift gone.png S2e20 weirdness reversal bubble.png S2e20 normality wave.png S2e20 town restored.png S2e20 reverse waterfall.png S2e20 normal waterfall.png S2e20 monster water tower.png S2e20 normal water tower.png S2e20 America guy.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 2.png S2e20 Rumble still real.png S2e20 Xyler and Craz fade out.png S2e20 Rumble thumbs up.png S2e20 100 points.png S2e20 birds in the woods.png S2e20 Bill statue.png S2e20 bird on Bill statue.png S2e20 sun rays on statue.png Stanley Pines is Gone S2e20 Stan in the woods.png S2e20 leaves rustling.png S2e20 Stan waking up.png S2e20 Mabel with the fez.png S2e20 Mabel gives Stan his fez.png S2e20 only Mabel is smiling.png S2e20 you did it.png S2e20 Stan still dazed.png S2e20 hey there kiddo.png S2e20 what's your name.png S2e20 Mabel is clueless.png S2e20 who're you talking to.png S2e20 Stan looks around.png S2e20 cmon Grunkle Stan.png S2e20 just Stan.png S2e20 Stan and Mabel.png S2e20 it's me.png S2e20 hands from offscreen.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Mabel.png S2e20 pulling Mabel back.png S2e20 Ford explains.png S2e20 Dipper looks at Mabel.png S2e20 Mabel covering her mouth.png S2e20 closeup on Mabel.png S2e20 eyes watering.png S2e20 Stan still looking around.png S2e20 Stan looks like a lost kid.png S2e20 Stan has no idea.png S2e20 Ford kneels by Stan.png S2e20 Ford looks ready to cry.png S2e20 Ford hugs Stan.png S2e20 Mabel crying.png S2e20 Dipper looks up.png S2e20 Dipper crying.png S2e20 Pines twins.png Back at the Shack S2e20 Stan bobblehead.png S2e20 Dipper with the bobblehead.png S2e20 clothes switched back.png S2e20 Shacktron in pieces.png S2e20 Waddles and Gompers.png S2e20 door locked.png S2e20 door still closed.png S2e20 Dipper busted the door down.png S2e20 destroyed on the inside.png S2e20 Dipper motions them in.png S2e20 Mabel leads Stan inside.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Stan's hand.png S2e20 nice place.png S2e20 falling apart.png S2e20 it's your place.png S2e20 don't you remember.png S2e20 even a little.png S2e20 the chair remembers.png S2e20 Waddles lying down.png S2e20 Stan comfy.png S2e20 Stan satisfied.png S2e20 Pines and Soos speechless.png S2e20 why the long faces.png S2e20 someone's funeral.png S2e20 Stan sees Soos.png S2e20 who's the big guy.png S2e20 pointing at Soos.png S2e20 Soos crying at stans memory loss.png Weirdmageddon is Over S2e20 mad with power.gif Happy Birthday S2e20 the Stans as kids.png Saying Goodbye S2e20 the pig stays on.png S2e20 been a nuisance.png S2e20 twins crying.png S2e20 we'll miss you too.png S2e20 hug goodbye.png S2e20 go into the unknown.png S2e20 are you ready.png S2e20 to Gravity Falls.png S2e20 to California.png S2e20 Waddles waves goodbye.png S2e20 last view of Gravity Falls.png S2e20 Octavia.png S2e20 bus seat code.png S2e20 envelope from Wendy.png S2e20 letter from Wendy.png Credits S2e20 Ford hand turkey.png S2e20 Love Tree.png S2e20 The end.png S2e20 real Bill statue.png S2e20 BillFinaleCutoff.gif S2e20 end card 2.png Promotional Videos S2e20 Coming in 2016 S2e20 Take Back the Falls - Teaser S2e20 Super Fan Alert S2e20 Something Weird 2 15 S2e20 Take Back the Falls - Trailer Gravity Falls - Take Back The Falls - Series Finale Gravity Falls - Take Back The Falls - Fight Back Gravity Falls - Take Back The Falls - In 5 Days short promo Gravity Falls - Disney Channel Finale Miscellaneous S2e20 coming in 2016.png S2e20 All in fear.png Goodbye Gravity Falls Gravity Falls - We'll Meet Again Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries